


talk to me like lovers do

by blueberrykurt



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Colin and you are the best developers at Tuckersoft, too many nights have you stayed late with each other. Colin finds himself liking you, obvious to everyone, but you.





	talk to me like lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Also posted on my tumblr: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com

Colin's staring at you, again; not that you notice. You’re unaware of every gentle touch of your hip, every brush of his hand against yours. “Can you help me with this, Y/N?” He asks, pulling you out of your trance. Colin rarely asks for your help, usually just wanting your opinion on certain parts of a game he’s working on. You nod, getting up from your chair and walking over to his side of the desk, leaning down to look at the screen.

“What’s wrong with it?” You ask, leg bumping into the chair as you try to get a better look at the screen. 

“I don’t know.” He says, truthfully. Usually he can easily identify a mistake he’s made, but ever since you’ve begun working beside him, it’s been harder to focus. He could focus, if he wanted. He could put on his headphones, fall into his projects, but he finds watching you while you work far more entertaining. The way you’d bite your lip in frustration, plucking at stray strings on your shirt when you lost focus. Colin shook his thoughts away. It was almost embarrassing how obvious his feelings were for you, yet you still remained unaware.  

You give him a questioning look as you lean over him to fix his code, typing in the easy fix like it was nothing. “Losing your charm, Ritman.” You teased, pressing the run button and watching the game come back to life. “There you go.” You tell him, but you don’t move away from his desk, instead turning around and leaning against the desk, half-sitting on it. 

He rolls his eyes, testing the game after your small fix. “Oh, piss off.” The words are light, making another laugh fall from your lips. He can’t help but look up at you. The two of you have always been the best developers at Tuckersoft, he was happy to have a friendship with you instead of a competition. He always trusted your opinion, always appreciated your help. 

The two of you keep eye contact, a brightness lighting behind your eyes. You were always so carefree, so easy to get along with. You were different, too. You seemed to understand Colin in a way no one else could. Sure, your personalities could be conflicting at times, Colin more suspicious of the world while you had such a trusting view of it, but it didn’t stop the two of you from clicking. You would stay late at night with Colin, taking drags off his cigarettes as he ranted about his theories, never fighting about them, instead asking him questions, nodding along. His feelings couldn’t help blossoming for you, after so many late nights. You were intelligent, funny, so easy to get along with and so easy to fall for. God, he sounded like an idiot, but looking up at your bright eyes, he couldn’t help, but trust you, trust the world that you saw through your eyes. 

He thinks maybe now is the time to ask you, for real. You already had something, there was something there, whether you saw it or not. “Do you-” Colin’s words are cut off by Thakur yelling your name. 

“These games don’t code themselves!” He eyes both you and Colin. You roll your eyes, walking back around the desk to pick up where you left off. 

He almost lets out an audible sigh before turning back to his computer. Another time. He places his headphones back over his ears, drowning himself in the project, in the coding. 

* * *

Colin’s been working for hours, he barely took notice of how dark it was outside. The only lights coming from the office were his computer and yours, he checked the time on the clock on his desk, 1 AM. He shakes the tiredness away from his body, rubbing at his eyes quickly before pulling off his headphones. Sure, he stayed late, but this was a stretch. He stands from his chair, glancing over to your seat, finding it empty. You’ve never left without saying goodbye, but he was so absorbed by the game, he wouldn’t have noticed if you left. He shrugs, walking to the break room to get himself a coffee before he headed home. 

You’re standing at the counter, stirring a packet of sugar into your coffee when he comes up behind you, reaching beside you to grab a paper cup. You jump away from him, holding a hand to your chest. You felt like the office was dead, Colin so absorbed in his coding, you didn’t think he’d get up to find you. “You scared me!” You yell, willing your heart to stop beating so fast, but it won’t work, not with Colin around. 

“You were just up in space.” He tells you, tapping his finger against his forehead gently before turning to the coffee maker to pour himself a warm, black cup of coffee. “What are you still doing here, anyway?” He asks, not knowing about your new project. Usually you both stayed late if you were working together on something. 

The cup of coffee meets your lips as you shrug, still holding his gaze from over the rim of your cup. “Didn’t wanna go home." 

A laugh escapes his lips, bringing the hot coffee to his lips despite the temperature of it. "Like work more than home, now?" 

"Don’t you?” You tease, referring to all the nights he’s been here with you, all the nights he’s skipped dinner and sleep, just to work. He loves his job, so do you. 

“Sometimes.” He tells you, leaving it at that. He likes to work at home when he needs the quiet, but lately, he likes having your company. He takes a long look at you, noticing the dark circles under your eyes and the tired look in your eyes. “Why not go home and get some rest?" 

You set your coffee cup back down on the counter, leaning your hip against it as you look up at him with a sleepy look in your eyes. "Oh, I’m fine. I don’t mind keeping you company." 

The look on your face, your words, they almost make him lean in to kiss you, but he’s not impulsive. "I never asked you to keep me company.” The words aren’t harsh, just stating a fact. He takes a sip of his coffee, enjoying how close you’re leaning.  

A smile graces your lips, your tired body leaning closer to his. “I want to.” You shrug, eyes locking with his own. You’re never so forward with Colin. You wanted to keep things easy, for the most part. It’s far too late for you to be up, you haven’t stayed this late at work in a while. Your brain is cloudy, filled with thoughts of Colin and kissing him, having him take you on the desk right now, but maybe the small space between you is enough. 

Colin sets down his coffee, eyebrows raised from the look in your eyes. “Do you need me to walk you home? It’s late." 

You don’t know if his words have other intentions, but you’d enjoy the company, you always enjoy his company. "Sure. Let me go grab my stuff." 

The two of you walk back into the office, saving your work, turning off the computers, before you exit together. The cold wind blows in your face, you pull your jacket around you, tighter. He follows beside you, the temperature not seeming to bother him at all. 

It doesn’t take long to reach your apartment, conversation always flowed so easily between the two of you, even if there wasn’t anything to talk about, the silence was calming. Colin follows you up to your floor, stopping with you as you fumble for your keys, trying to get the key in the lock. You glance at Colin before you open the door. "You can come in, if you want.” You add, pushing the door open. 

He doesn’t answer instead following you into your apartment, looking around, getting a taste of what you’re like away from work. He wants to walk over to your records, sift through them, but he can’t take his eyes off of you. You turn towards him, eyebrows raised. “Not what you expected?" 

"It’s nice.” He answers, plainly. 

You laugh, moving closer to him again. You haven’t even taken your coat off, yet, not even your shoes, but you’ve been dying to kiss him, all night. The whole time you’ve known him, it seems like the only thought in your head. He’s mysterious and alluring, confident, he’s sweet, funny. You get along so well. You can’t help it, you lean up to press your lips against his. 

Colin didn’t expect it, but he didn’t let that throw him off. As soon as your lips touched his, he was returning the kiss, hands gently gripping your waist. He thought about it for so long. You pull away after a moment, the kiss didn’t last long, but you needed to breathe. You look up into his eyes, your heart catching in your chest. “Do you wanna stay over? It’s late." 

He doesn’t answer the question instead leaning down to capture your lips in his again, hands sliding to push the coat off your shoulders.


End file.
